


The Flight of a Sparrow

by clowncrime



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Animal Death, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Sparrow's life, start to finish. (To be edited)





	1. Little Sparrow and a Brilliant Rose

The slums of Bowerstone. Not the happiest of places to grow up, but that was where little Sparrow and Rose called home. Winter’s cold grasp was ebbing into Albion. Rose knew they wouldn’t have a good winter this year. The caravans didn’t return this year, the last few years they’d come and let the two orphans live with them. But that was then, and now is now. They don’t have anyone.

The siblings sat in their little shelter and gazed at the castle. “Castle Fairfax looks beautiful this time of year, don’t it little Sparrow?” Rose asked. Her brother nodded and flapped his hands happily. Rose giggled at her brother’s joy. “Only if we could live there…” She trailed off, and then spoke up after a few silent moments. “Come on little Sparrow, let’s go to town.” Rose sighed and got out of their little wooden hut. Sparrow got up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at his older sister and smiled. Sparrow loved his sister very much and did whatever she told him to do. He minded well.

Sparrow followed after his sister, “Oh look Sparrow, a merchant!” She pointed towards a caravan, a group had already formed. “Let's see what they are all on about!” Filled with wonder, the two children went forward towards the merchant.

“Hello, hello! Welcome to Murgo’s magical wears!” The man called out. “Now look at this, a magic mirror! As long as you look into it, it’ll make you beautiful!” He claimed. “I’ll take it!” Shouted a villager. “Great! Just remember, the mirror only works in the dark!” 

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Sparrow, “This guy’s full of rubbish… Ah well, it’ll be fun to watch what else he has.” She said. Sparrow nodded and peeked through the crowd.  
A box was being shown next, it glinted in the morning sun. Sparrow’s eyes went wide and Murgo spoke, “This here is a relic from the old kingdom! Turn the handle three times and it’ll grant you a single wish! For five gold only!” Murgo said.

Rose, once again, rolled her eyes. “Rubbish, see?”

Suddenly, a woman in front of them turned around. “We live in grim times indeed if children don’t eagerly wish that magic was real.” 

Rose looked at her, “Look, I can tell your eyes are bad, but that music box is rubbish!”

The woman didn’t even flinch at Rose’s words. “For five gold, you could see it’s true power.”

“For five gold, we could eat for a week,” Rose replied.

The woman gestured towards the massive castle behind them, “For five gold, you could be closer to your dream of living up there. In the Castle.” The woman put simply.

Rose stuttered for a reply, “How... How do you know that?”  
The hooded woman didn’t answer her question, “Destiny is for you two to decide.” She then walked away.

“What if… What if it really is magic, Sparrow?” Rose asked her brother. Sparrow looked at her, then back at the trader. He tugged on her shirt and pointed at the magic box.  
“You really want it… Well, if you want it, I want it. Let us go get five gold.”


	2. To Be a Child

Sparrow and his sister walked past the group that was gathered around the merchant’s caravan, and a guard waved them down. The two hurried their pace to meet the guard.  
“Hey, you two young squirts, I need some help!” He called.

Once they were in front of them, Rose spoke up, “What’s the matter, mister?” She asked.

“My warrants! Blew right out of my hand! I can’t leave my post, but a couple of spry kids like yourselves can find them for me, right?

“We’ll do it… For a gold piece.” Rose said, crossing her arms, trying to look imposing.

The guard laughed and then realized she was being serious. “Oi… Just don’t tell anyone, ok? Get them fast and bring them here, and you’ll get your reward.” The guard said.

The two kids walked away from the guard, on the search for the lost warrants.  
On the way to find them, they stopped before the local crazy, Barnum. The two posed for photos, Sparrow gave an endearing thumbs up and Rose posed like a polite girl. He kindly gave them a gold piece for helping him with his new invention.

The two wandered down an alley and picked up one of the warrants.  
Then, suddenly, they saw some of the Bowerstone children running past, “Quick! He’s got a dog, an’ he’s gonna kick the crap outta him!” 

Rose rushed forward, leaving Sparrow to lag behind. 

“Hey! Whatcha’ hell do you think you’re doin’!?” She shouted angrily. The boy was about to hurt the poor stray dog in front of them, but then he turned around. “What! You dare talks to me like that!?” He spat. 

The boy bashed Rose, causing her to fall over.

Sparrow went into a burning rage. He ran forward and tackled the older boy, shoving his face into the pavement. “Ow! Stop it! Stop it you nutter!” He sputtered. 

Rose got up and got her brother off of the other boy, and he ran off. “Jeez... I coulda took him.. But…” She trailed off and looked at Sparrow, “Thank you.” She ended. 

Sparrow brushed the dirt off of his sister’s dress and turned towards the poor dog.

The little creature was looking sadly at them and whined. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok…” Rose cooed. She crouched and patted the dog’s head. The dog leaned in towards her patting and whimpered pathetically. 

Sparrow patted it’s back, and the dog barked happily. Rose and Sparrow stood back and was starting to walk away, but the dog followed.

“Look here puppy, we can barely feed ourselves… I’m sorry, but you can’t live with us.” Rose put sternly.

The dog whimpered and looked damaged. And looked away from the two.

Sparrow reached out for the dog, but his sister started to leave, so he followed sadly.

After that, the two found two more warrants, one in a drunk man’s bottle, and one on the street. The drunk’s friend even gave them a gold for not giving the alcohol back to him.

Then, the dog was there in front of them. Again. 

“Look we can’t- oh?” Rose stopped. The dog was pawing at a warrant on the ground. “Thank you…?” She looked confused. Sparrow picked up the warrant and patted the dog’s head, and hummed happily. 

They left the dog once more, and they went back towards the guard. They happily gave him his warrants and got their gold.

“That’s… Three gold! Little Sparrow, we only need two more!” Rose beamed. Sparrow nodded happily and flapped his hands.

The two set off for the last two gold pieces. They wound up getting a gold from a man who needed beetles exterminated from his warehouse and the final gold from a Romeo and Juillet. 

At last, the two had their gold. 

They ran up to Murgo, Sparrow held the gold out, and Rose spoke for the two. “The music box, please!” Rose cheered.  
“Ahah! Of course younglings!” He reached for the box, Sparrow handed him the gold and he gave him the box. The box seemed to tremble in Sparrow’s hands.

“Just take it somewhere… Quiet like, yeah?” He said.


	3. A Death Starts a New Life

The orphans ran off with their music box, back towards their little shambling hut.

Sparrow placed it down on top of a crate, and Rose stood close.

“The castle… We are going to wish for that, right little Sparrow?” She asked her brother.

Sparrow nodded and jumped with glee. 

Rose started to turn the handle of the music box. “I wish… I wish…”

The box started to tremble more, and it started to glow. Suddenly, the box opened, the glowing came out, bright at the sun. It glared on the children, making them shield their eyes.

Then, it was gone.

The box had disappeared. 

The two stood in absolute awe.

“What…? What just…” Rose tried to find words, but nothing was coming out.

Tears started to well up in Sparrow’s eyes, he realized it first. The box didn’t work.

“Five gold… Five gold for that! We could’ve eaten... We could’ve… We could’ve…” Rose started to tear up as well.

Sparrow tugged on her sleeve. He used his other arm to clear his face of welling tears.

“Let’s go to bed… I can’t believe it. Five gold for nothing.” Rose marched off, and Sparrow followed. 

At their hut, the dog was there. 

“I certainly didn’t wish for you!” Rose yelled. The dog whimpered.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” She sat down on the straw she called a bed. The dog curled up between her ‘bed’ and Sparrows. Sparrow laid down and cuddled with the dog’s tail.

Their sleep would come fast but end fast as well.

In the night, the dog would start to bark. Rose would wake up first, Sparrow still half asleep. 

“Woah! That’s a nice…. Stray dog…” A guard rang out.

Rose tugged on Sparrow. “Wake up little Sparrow!” 

Sparrow finally awoke and sat up. Before him was a few guards- but not town guards… Castle guards! 

“Lord Lucien has requested for you two to come to the castle right at this moment!” The one that spoke before said. “Now, please come with us.”

Two wide smiles were plastered on the children’s faces. “It worked!” Rose whispered to Sparrow, “Our wish! It worked!”

The orphans got up and followed the guards, all the way up to Castle Fairfax.

As they entered, a butler was waiting on them.

“Good evening children! Welcome to Castle Fairfax, I am Jeeves, a humble servant to Lucien.”

“We are so glad to be here! We really are!” Rose spoke, for both her and Sparrow.

“That’s nice… Just remember, don’t mention Miss Fairfax or the young Amelia.” 

“Oh… Yes, I heard about them… It’s so sad, innit?” Rose said. “To die like that…”

Jeeves hushed the child and then kept walking. “Good evening master Garth!” He beamed. 

The man that passed by, presumably Garth, said nothing. He kept walking by. 

“A man of… Eh… Few words.” The butler said.

They soon arrived at a grand door. Sparrow and Rose gawked at it, amazed by the sheer size and ornateness of it. 

“Now, remember what I told you two. Don’t mention the two women, alright?” Jeeves asked.

The two nodded, too awestruck to voice a reply. 

Jeeves opened the door and stepped away.

Inside, was Lord Lucien. He turned towards the children and motioned for them to step inside.   
They obliged, and walked in, “Children! It has come to my knowledge that you bought a magic box of sorts, may I see it?” He asked, clasping his hands together,

The siblings looked at each other, a pang of guilt weighed deep inside.   
“Uh…” Rose mumbled. She glanced around.

“Well?” Lucien pushed.

“It… It disappeared! When we used it, I’m so sorry my lord…” Rose looked at him, and then to the floor. Sparrow was already staring at the floor.

“Oh, that’s just fine. But you said it worked, right?” Lucien’s excitement was building up. 

Rose and Sparrow looked back up, shocked at the reply, “Y-yes… It worked. Our wish did come true.” Rose gulped.

“And what was the wish?” Lucien walked closer.

“Uh… To live in a castle- like, like… Like this one.” Rose felt too awkward to say that she meant this castle, but her answer wasn’t a full lie.

Lucien smiled, and walked over to a strange circle on the floor, “Perhaps that can be arranged… Now, please step over here,” He pointed at the circle, “Come on. Please?”

Rose stepped forward, the floor rumbled and glowed softly. Sparrow followed. The glow brightened, and the floor still shivered ever so slightly.

“Marvelous..” Lucien stood in absolute awe.

Rose cleared her throat, “My Lord, what is this?”

“Oh, don’t worry…” Lucien’s eyes turned dark. He reached forward towards the blue glowing orbs, and suddenly, it shocked him. He pulled back and glared. “What…!?”

“My Lord?” Rose repeated, she started to tremble. Sparrow grabbed onto her sleeve in fear.

“You’re Heros, but you’re not any of the three…” Lucien growled, flipping through his books.

“Heros? Like… Like in the stories?” Rose asked, her voice wavered.

Suddenly, Lucien turned towards them. A gun in hand. “I’m sorry.”

Rose pushed Sparrow off of her, knowing her time was here. “Please! No!” She cried.   
Her pleading was futile. The gun went off. The bullet pierced her. A quick death. She fell back, blood pooled around the circle.

Sparrow backed up, he looked at his sister, then back at Lucien. Tears streamed down his face. 

“I can’t allow you to live either,” Lucien said coldly.   
The second shot rang out, Sparrow backed up towards the giant window behind him. The bullet crashed through the window he was pressed against. He fell out, towards the pavement of Bowerstone.

The Hero blood in him that night caused him to survive the fall. Though for the bullet wound in his sister, it wouldn’t save her.

He laid, in the cold darkness of the winter.

A dog approached with a hooded woman.

“Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow.”


	4. And so the Story Begins

Sparrow was brought to a caravan camp on the outskirts of Bowerstone, right outside of the beautiful Bowerlake. There, he grew. He recovered with his dog and the hooded woman, Theresa. Seasons passed, and his grief and sorrow were forged into strength and revenge. The night his sister died still haunted him, causing him to have nightmares for many moons. They ravaged him. Caused him to train harder, learn faster. Become stronger, both mentally and physically. The beloved dog, the same one that he found with his sister, became his best friend. He would name it Monty. 

Ten harsh winters would pass, along with ten warm summers. He’d practice on the wild beetles, honing his aim. At night he would attempt to speak to the mutt, to show his gratitude. But only when he was alone. Never in front of others. He couldn’t speak much, only mumble words. The dog didn’t mind, it’s tail would wag happily no matter what Sparrow did.

One of the caravan traders would teach Sparrow how to use sign language. He didn’t know much, but it helped Sparrow out greatly. Sparrow learned eagerly, he needed to communicate better after all.   
Theresa would meet him one shining summer morning, over the bridge that spanned across the camp. “Sparrow, your destiny is unfolding. Your revenge will come, but first, you need to be put to the test. Do you think all these years of training has gotten you prepared?” Theresa asked.

Sparrow nodded and signed “Yes. Very ready.” His dog Monty jumped up and barked with excitement. Sparrow settled his dog down.

Theresa looked unamused. “Your eagerness can lead to your demise, young Sparrow,” she warned.

Sparrow looked at her and brushed his growing hair out of his face.   
When his sister died, he had actually torn a part of her sleeve off when he was pushed away. That was now tied around his neck.  
Sparrow untied it and put his hair into a ponytail with it. He tightened it to make sure it wouldn’t come loose.   
He looked at her, then away.

Theresa continued, “Out in Bowerlake, stands an old ruin. Take this,” She handed him a seal, “This is the guild seal. It’ll allow me to talk to you wherever you’re at.”

Sparrow took it and glanced down. Suddenly, his heart dropped. It looked just like the circle that he stood in ten years ago. The circle where his sister died. Where his childhood ended. A wave of emotion flooded him. He shoved it back into the blind seer’s hands, and signed, “Evil. Bad. Hurt. Hurting.” He kept signing, “Hurting” over and over.

Theresa stepped closer and pressed the seal to the Hero’s chest. “Take it. You will have to become accustomed to pain. It is only temporary. Wear that seal with pride. It is the seal of Heros. Your ancestors wore it. Wear it for them. Wear it for Rose.” 

Sparrow stared down at the seal, his face wet with the onslaught of tears.  
He gently took it back and looked at it. He turned it over a few times and sighed.   
Sparrow placed it in his backpack. 

“Good. You are strong enough.” Said the woman.

She turned and walked towards the gates. Sparrow followed.  
“Your new life starts now. All of that training has prepared you for this. The ruins down there, as I mentioned, is where you’ll go.” She pointed out at Bowerlake, “There you will learn amazing things. Go now, young Sparrow. Let your destiny unfold.”

With that, Sparrow set off towards the lake. His dog in tow, the two went down the hills to the shore of Bower Lake. Sparrow looked out at the vast lake, and the ruins at the middle of it all.   
He stepped towards the water and began to swim towards the ruins. His dog followed loyally.   
After swimming for a short while, he made it to the center of the lake. The Ruins.  
His seal rang out suddenly, it was Theresa’s voice. “Put the seal to the door. It’ll unlock it.” She stated.   
Sparrow followed orders, and took the seal from his bag and placed it up to the door. It fit snuggly into a slot.  
Gears started to creak and groan. The doors opened slowly. A musty, dark smell wafted towards Sparrow and his dog, Monty. The mutt whimpered and pressed close to Sparrow.   
The young man patted him on the head, reassuring him it was safe to enter.

The two walked in. The darkness seemed to only get deeper and deeper.  
Then, a light shone. Faint at first, but it grew as the two walked towards it. 

Blue, glowing fleshly plants were along the walls of the cave. The lit up the place with a light blue haze. It was almost peaceful.

That was, until, they came to a dropoff.  
A sheer fall, if one wasn’t paying attention, they could fall in.

“There is water at the bottom, Sparrow.” The guild seal broke out. “It’ll break your fall.”

Sparrow obliged, and jumped in. Landing in the water. His trusting dog followed shortly behind.  
The two swam up to a shore, covered in the blue glowing plant life.

They ventured forth, only to face a beetle or two along the way.  
But unlike before back at the camp, these beetles drooped orbs.   
“Those are experience orbs. Take them, Sparrow. You will learn the defeated enemy's life experiences.”   
Sparrow did as told. He felt a strange feeling, like a rush of power go through him.   
He kept on, fighting more deranged beetles and taking their experience from them.

Soon, he would come to a giant hall.   
“Step in the middle.” Theresa echoed.

Sparrow did as told, and suddenly he felt himself feel even stronger. He felt like his veins were filled with fire, he yelled out from the strange feeling. It didn’t exactly hurt, but it wasn’t a welcomed feeling.

“You can now use Will powers,” Theresa said simply.

Sparrow calmed down, his veins seemed to glow softly. Much like the blue plants that led his way.  
He turned and looked around, it seemed like a dead end.   
But, Theresa replied as if she could read his mind, “Use your new found will abilities on that area behind you. It is a Cullus gate, and it waiting for a Hero. That Hero is you. Awake it.”

The Hero of Bowerstone did as told. He aimed his hands, and fire spurted out. He stepped back in awe of what he was doing but kept his arms sturdy. The fire stopped when he wanted it to stip, and before him was a glowing ring. 

“Step inside. It’ll teleport you back outside of the lake, Sparrow.” Theresa said.

He walked forward, Monty behind him, and just as she said, he was taken outside of the ruins.  
He stood on top of the giant hill outside of the camp, between it and the lake.  
“Your story is beginning, young Hero. Choose your path wisely.”


	5. Drawing Blood

Sparrow heads towards the camp once more. Theresa is nowhere to be seen, so he heads to his little caravan on the far end of the camp to rest for the night.  
He sleeps peacefully, a rare occasion.

The chickens outside start to cry out as the sun rises. It wakes Sparrow up, and he climbs out. He fixes up his hair, wakes up Monty, and heads for Bowerstone. He hasn’t been back to any parts of the town since the death of his sister, but today is the day. He has to go back.

He heads out of the camp, waving goodbye to the folk. His dog bounds besides him, tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
But, as he heads for the gates of Bowerstone, it is blocked by guards.  
“Sorry citizen! But a bandit group has been raiding Bowerstone as of late! You cannot come in till that bandit, Thag, is gone!”

Sparrow frowns. Another bump in his road. But he gets over it quickly and heads off to find Thag.

Sparrow went exploring in the woods, searching around for any signs of bandits.   
He would find it soon, giant spiked posts would be found by him. Heads of innocent villagers were placed on the top of some of them. Sparrow’s rage started to boil deep inside. How dare they hurt innocents like that?   
He crouched low to the ground and started to crawl towards the bandit camp.  
Crossbow in hand, he found the gates. He quickly took out the lone guard, a quick and easy kill.  
A shudder went down his back, but he brushed it off. To be a Hero, was to kill the evil. And these people were evil. He himself with that and headed forward.

As he crept forward, one of the bandits noticed him. “Intruder!” He shouted.  
Sparrow rolled out of the way just in time, the bandit had fired a gun in his direction.  
Before he could jump up with his sword, Monty jumped on the man and started to bite at his neck gruesomely. Blood sputtered out as the man gasped for life. Sparrow’s guilt grew stronger, but he had to shake it off. This was for the better. 

While he fought with himself, a bandit rushed him, but Sparrow lept out of the way in the nick of time. He spun around with his sword, slashing the end of the outlaw’s shirt, cutting his side. The man yelped and lept back. He fumbled for his gun, trying to fight the pain, but Sparrow rushed up and stabbed him through the stomach. He twisted the blade and yanked it back out, The man fell over, dead.

Sparrow fought off two more bandits, with his dog's help of course.  
During the battle with the last one, his dog ran up to the hut that was at the back end of the bandit camp, barking at the door.

Sparrow killed the bandit and shoved him off his sword. He looked over at Monty, who was barking at the door still.

Before Sparrow could do anything, the door was kicked down, a giant of a man stood there. He punted Monty aside and charged towards the Hero. 

Sparrow hollered, and threw up his hands, blasting the man with fire.   
“Hah!” Laughed the outlaw, easily dodging the Will fire. “You think that can kill the mighty Thag!?” He shouted.

Sparrow rolled out of the way of the man’s weapon, he got his crossbow out and shot two rounds into his shoulder.

“Nice miss!” Thag retorted, easily tearing the arrows out of his shoulder armor.

Sparrow blasted more fire his way, Thag dodged it just as easily the first time.

Sparrow knew he was losing this battle. He had to act fast.  
Then, out of nowhere, his dog came running out of where he was punted. It lept onto Thag’s back and held on with his claws and his maw.

Thag yelped in pain and attempted to throw the dog off, but his bulky shoulder armor didn’t give him enough room to reach back and throw Monty off.   
Sparrow took his chance. He ran up with his sword and sliced straight at Thag’s neck. Monty leaped off as the sword cut his head clean off. Blood sputtered where the head once was, and the body fell over.

Sparrow stood there, shocked and exhausted. His breathing was labored, he couldn’t believe what he had just done.  
His dog limped over to him, and it brought him back to reality. Sparrow knelt down to Monty and rubbed his head. He shuffled through his bag and found some bandages and fixed up Monty.   
His dog licked at his face, sensing Sparrow’s distress.  
“Th…” He tried to speak. “Thank.. Thank..” Was all he could mutter. All the blood was sending him back to that night that his childhood ended.

Monty licked at him more, bringing him once back to the real world. Sparrow cleared his throat and smiled down at Monty. “Guh… Go now.” He said to the dog. He got up, and left the bloody camp, to head towards Bowerstone. Monty flowed close beside.


End file.
